Reid Siblings?
by mugglewaffles
Summary: On the way back form a case Reid is told that his father was in a accident that's left him in a coma and that his sister is at the hospital with him. Shocked by this, on a thought out but quick decision Reid decides to take responsibility as next of kin.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Fanfic that I kind through together cause my emotions mixed with my current obsessions...happens much to often. Alright so this is about Reid finding out her has a sister. Hope you like it and will review! (I need Ideas and encouragement!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Never have and never will. Nor do I own any of the characters, no matter how hard I wish!

Chapter one-Bomb shell

Reid looked up from the chess board, that he was playing himself, and towards the distinct ding. Morgan who had been plugged into his usual after case music noticed the sudden shift of atmosphere and sat up.

"Hey Garcia." JJ's voice came from behind.

"Hey, is, um, Reid there?" Her voice was noticeably lacking the usual zest. Moving to the empty seat next to JJ he turned the screen to face him slightly.

"I'm here."

"Um, you guys might want to make a slight detour." Her eyes were focusing on another screen and she was obviously trying to stall getting to the point.

"Baby Girl, whats up?" Morgan's deep voice came from above him but he didn't bother looking, something about the way Garcia was acting was starting to make him nervous.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say it. Reid, your dad and stepmom were in a terrible accident and your step moms dead and your father is in a coma." His father? The one who abandoned him and his mother all those years ago? The one who'd never bothered to try and contact him? Something inside him felt a small bit of revenge appeased. But the feelings of overwhelming numbness and confusion seem to cover it up pretty well.

"Spence?" He felt a hand on his arm. 'JJ' He thought absently.

"Reid, sweetie? Thats not all. Your sister is there right now but since you are the oldest child they need you there to sign some papers." He nodded and somewhere in his mind he was aware that she kept talking. But his brain was going into overload. Trying to process the new information and the possibilities, responses, and feelings he should have.

"I'll go tell the captain." He watched Rossi walked away and disappear into the cockpit.

"Reid? You okay?" Again he didn't bother to turn towards Morgan.

"He left, when I was ten. He never bothered to contact us again. I had no idea he'd remarried anyone, let alone had a kid with her. Hell, I wasn't sure if he was even alive." The whole team seemed a bit surprised by the bitterness in his voice and the anger that was emphasized by his use of curse words, which were few and far for him.

No one knew how to respond to the out burst. Sure everyone knew of his past, but there were no words to comfort him. Finely it was Hotch that spoke.

"We'll spend the night in Maine then had back to Quantico. Take as long as you need Reid." He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "If it comes to it we can manage a case or two with out you. Family's important Reid, you might not have the best relationship with your father," Spencer scoffed, mumbling something under his breath. "But he's your family, just like that kid. She needs someone stable." He couldn't help but agree with him. Despite the fact that he'd had a growing contempt for the man since he was ten, he'd never wished any major harm to come to him. And the girl, his half sister, must be in devastated. He couldn't help but relate to her slightly, losing one parent and the other disappearing into their mind. He nodded and moved to go back to his seat, but a nervous 'um' from the computer stopped him in his tracks.

"About what you just said. A-actually, about what you just said. She, um y-your sister, she's actually your full sister. Like, your father and mothers daughter. Reid, that woman was her step mom too." Reid blanched. Suddenly he was calling up every memory he could of the year before his father left. Again the voices became distant, memories replaying in front of him. He was looking for some clue, something his ten year old self had missed, that would indicate this was true.

"-ncer? Do you need to-"

* * *

>"I didn't notice it. I don't remember her being pregnant, or..morning sickness or mood swings or..." As he spoke he thought about that year.<p><p>

"_Mom, if you just took your medicine you wouldn't be so sick and dad wouldn't be so upset with you." A young Spencer Reid said in a tone that made it clear it wasn't the first time those words had been said. His mother slowly stood from the position that she' been in when retching into the porcelain toilet. Took the glass of water he offered but ignored the pills._

"_That man would be grumpy if he won lottery." She gurgled then spat in the tub. "It's more likely that it was the pills that are making me sick." She put a protective arm around her stomach._

"_Shouldn't you be doing your homework? I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with your father, so don't you try to tell me what he thinks I should and shouldn't do." She waved her hands erraticly. Sighing he nodded, despite finishing his homework already he went to his room and began to read, knowing his mothers mood swings often happened even when she was on her medications. _

* * *

><em>Hours later there was a knock on his door and small voice on the other side. "Spencer?" The door creaked open and shut and he looked up to see his mothers tear stained face. "Spencer, honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She climbed onto his bed and started sobbing against him. Hugging her he kept telling her it was alright. He would tell her until she was calm, until she believed him. But too Spencer, he knew he was lying. He loved his mother but he knew that he'd never have the normal relationship he wished for sometimes. The normal one where she wouldn't have episodes and always be there when he needed her.<em>

"She stayed in bed a lot that year, she kept refusing to take her medication." He blinked rapidly and licked his lips, trying to keep his voice even. "Her episodes increased and so did the fights, I assumed thats why he left. He just couldn't take it anymore. But after he left she was so devastated. She would keep crying and..." He Hotch in the eyes. "How did I not see it?"

"Reid, you were a kid."

"All the signs were there and the depressed moods afterword." He was slipping back into his mind, moments, conversations, text books pages coming full front.

"You were ten."

"But by then I was well above most-"

"REID. You were ten. Just because you had a high IQ doesn't mean your automaticly going to know everything. And I doubt you knew all the signs of pregnancy then." He blushed and looked at his lap. As usual he was right, but still he couldn't help but feel like he'd been so stupid.

The rest of the ride was silent, Reid wrapped up in his thoughts and the rest worried about their genius. When they finally landed he was starting to feel nervous, like he might just throw up. Apparently it showed because as they got into the waiting vehicle Morgan turned to him.

"You okay?" He wanted to nod, say everything was fine and that he was just overwhelmed but at the moment he was just to confused to keep it all in.

"Morgan I haven't seen my dad in about 17 years. And now he's in a coma, he took away a sister I never knew I had, and I- I just don't know how I should feel." As JJ and Hotch hopped in front, the rest of the team in a separate car, Morgan leaned over and spoke in a hushed tone.

"No one's expecting you too. Just remember that the mans in a coma, that in its self is a dangerous thing. And that sister you didn't know you had, probably doesn't know about you either. Just take it a step at a time, we're here for you." Nodding he went to staring out the window.

He was pretty sure his hands were shaking as they walked down the halls of the hospital. The team had done the talking for him, which was good because he didn't trust his voice in the least. Going up a flight of stairs then down maze of halls they came to a small waiting area were they saw a teenage girl sitting cross legged a bench, scribbling something down intently in what looks to be a journal. Her head was bobbing up and down and the faint sound of too loud music was coming from her direction.

Reid stopped and, as soon they noticed, so did the team. The girl had dirty blond hair, like his own but a few shades lighter, down past her chest. From what he could see she was wearing a long cardigan and jeans, flip flops abandoned on the floor. Along with her head her whole body was moving slightly back and forth to the beat.

Suddenly a nurse came out from the room beside them. "Spencer Reid?" The nurse asked hoping one would step forward.

"Yeah, here." Reid moved forward and she passed him the clipboard she held. Smiling sadly at him, she proceeded to walk him through the damage and what exactly was going on.

"I told your sister, but she didn't seem to really understand or even register it much. She cried quite a bit when she heard about both the final results. Poor thing locked her self in the bathroom and cried. Of course the first thing we did was look for next of kin. I hadn't told her you were coming though, seemed much to distraught. But next thing I know she's out there as she is now, I don't think she quite knows what to do with herself." Reid nodded, he was sort of feeling the same way.

"I think I'm going to try talking to her." He said this more for himself then to let them know, maybe if they knew he wouldn't back out? He started but walking and was almost ten feet way from here when he realized he didn't know her name. Whipping around he turned red and whispered loudly.

"Her name! I don't know her name!" The nurse opened her mouth to answer but a loud vice interrupted them.

"Emilie!" Everyone turned to see a dark brown haired girl jogging down the hall. Brushing right past them with a quick 'excuse me' she ran over to her. Emilie, who had apparently heard her name tugged one ear bud out, shut her book, and, at the site of the other girl, stood up. Catching her friend in a hug Emilie burried her face in the girls shoulder and hair. He bottom lip a was stuck out a bit and she was blinking rapidly but she seemed to be holding her self from going any further.

"I came as soon as I could, had to get mom to get off her ass and give me a ride." Emilie cracked a smile and pulled away. Taking a deep breath she wacked the other girls arm.

"Get a license already. Your gonna graduate and have to hitch hike to work."

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, at least I don't gotta be the one paying for gas." She rolled her eyes before coming to stare directly at Spencer, apparently noticing them for the first time. She swatted the girls arm again then tilted her head ever so in their direction. The girl picked up the small, but obvious hint, and turned to look at the group. Reid supposed they looked a bit intimidating, most of them were in suits, except for himself and Morgan who dawned a red t-shirt.

"Emilie Reid?" Spencer asked hesitantly. As she nodded, gaining a confused look, she linked arms with the other girl who just acted as if she didn't notice it. "I'm sorry for you loss. Do you-" He licked his lips and fumbled around with his messenger bags strap. "do you by any chance recognize me." Her brow furrowed and she took a step closer to get a better look. She opened her mouth then closed it.

"I have an idea." She let go of her friend and tugged the sleeves of her cardigan past her finger tips so she could ball up the extra fabric in her hands. "But it doesn't make since." Reid looked behind him at the team silently asking them with his eyes.

"We'll go get some coffee." Rossi said casually. "Miss why don't you come with us, my treat." The girl looked at Emilie who was staring at Reid, but turned to her and shrugged. Giving her another hug they whispered something to each other then the girl left with Rossi and the rest of the team. Spencer closed the distance between them and took his bag off.

"I'm not so good with these kind of introductions, actually I'm pretty terrible. So, um, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." Her eyes widened, and her eyes looked him up and down. Going back to her bag, she rummaged through it before pulling out a small pink and black square. When she came back she opened what he could now see was a wallet.

"I found this when I was little." She opened it and flipped through the pictures and cards to reveal a faded school picture of Spencer when he was 8. "He told me that it was the son of a woman he once loved. I don't get it, I'm confused, tired, and down right not happy. So forgive me if I'm a little snappy but, what the heck's going on?" He didn't know what to say to comfort her, he wasn't the best known at dealing with sane people.

"This is going to sound a little crazy at first, I'm still trying to get my mind around it. That man in there, your father, he's my father too." She blinked, rapidly. Eyes looking towards the door of her unresponsive fathers room.

"Bomb shell." She pressed her lips together, a habit Morgan had pointed out about himself on more then one occasion. Maybe opting out of telling her about her mother would be a good idea.

"Yeah." He agreed with her her wholly. Never before had those words seemed to accurate. The silence consumed them, neither bothering to break it.

End of chapter one.

AN: Ok so there the end of chapter 1! YaaaaaaaaaaaaaY! Now just click the next chapter button and continue to read please. Reviews are welcomed!

-Wahfuls


	2. Questions

AN: 'kay heres the second chapter PLEASE review it is important to me. And thanks for reading my story so far I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter!

Chapter two- Questions.

"Not to sound rude, but just who are you guys. Social services or something?" The girls dark brown hair fell back into her face, as she stirred sugar and milk into her coffee. "Cause you all got some entrance, I'll tell ya." Hotch wasn't sure whether her accent added to or took away from the annoyed anger front she was trying to put up.

"We're from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." She stopped mid sip, eyes wide and confused.

"FBI? Why are you here? And what's it got to do with Em?" Her voice held a tinge of panic and concern. Rossi held up a hand as they all sat in a small benched area out side the hospitals cafeteria.

"Nothing wrongs and no ones in trouble. We're here merely for support." Her confusion grew. "What's your name?"

"Nicole." He smiled kindly.

"Well, Nicole, the agent who is talking to your friend is actually her brother." Her expression changed immediately to one of disbelieve and Hotch couldn't help but think how open and easy kids were to read.

"Nicole, you need to understand that neither of them knew about each other and that Spencer's father left him when he was a child. The only reason we're here is because Spencer needed to see his father, it was only then that he learned of his sister." Nicole nodded.

"Sorry, but this seems like some terrible drama or some stupid story a romantic writer would whip up when they were up late and coming off a sugar high." She was trying to play it cool, but they didn't need to be profilers to see that she was processing all the information and the outcomes in her mind were not playing out well. "She's not going to deal with this well you know." Hotch nodded.

"No one expects her to just accept everything. It's going to take her awhile to cope with her parents and now there is a secret her parents have been hiding from her."

"Whats going to happen to her? She's not even 17 yet." Hotch sighed, luckily JJ took that question for him.

"We don't know. She could go with one of her family members or she could go into social services until she's eighteen. There's no way of telling right now." The girl started playing with the studs on her baggy pants. Now that he looked at it the girls own dark brown hair, black and blue plaid top, black wrist band, bright eye make up, and black baggy studded and chained pants, differed greatly form Emilie's colorful but faded style.

"You're close friends."

"Oh, um, yeah I guess. We were best friends in Elementary but in Junior high we just sort of discovered the other people in the world, grew apart some. But now in High School we are closer again, not like 'oh slumber parties' and 'spill your secrets close' but we're their for each other." He nodded, somewhat guessing at the meanings of her analogies.

"Could you tell us a little about her?" Prentiss asked with the obvious curiosity they were all feeling about Reids sister.

"She's one of those nice girl, good grade, never had a detention in her life, girls." She said it with a smile and almost nostalgic look. "Don't get me wrong, though she can be blunt and cruel as hell sometimes, she doesn't like hurting people she likes or even those she doesn't hate. She complains a ton about everything but the hard stuff. She thinks a lot, too much sometimes, her mind moves around so much some times she'll end up on entirely different topics. She seems naïve at times but she's knows more then she lets on." It was a pretty honest description for some people she'd just met, but Hotch thought it had something to do with being FBI.

"Emmie doesn't handle certain things well though. Things that break from her norm, things that she didn't decide for her self, they just don't fit for her. Like in 3rd grade she needed a speech teacher and she just couldn't get why she had to leave during a class when none of the other kids would. Made a huge fit about it till her parents finally sat her down and explained it to her, then she was fine. She's a normal teenager girl. I don't know what this is all about but if your agent is anything like her then you'll understand her pretty good." A buzz came from her pocket and she pulled out a cell phone. After rapidly typing a message she stood up. "Sorry but my rides waiting. Thanks for the coffee." With that she got up and left.

"Well that was both informative and not." Prentiss sighed.

"Yeah, we know the kid's liked and a little...OCD, maybe?" Morgan shrugged, he hadn't found anything he could tease Reid with no doubt.

"Well I think it's time we head back up and see if Reid needs anything before we head pack to the hotel to pack up." All nodded at the suggestion, or more like order, and followed Hotch.

-XxX-

"Why did he leave you?" This whole thing was completely confusing. One minute she's dancing around her house with the vacuum cleaner then there's a police man at the door. The next twenty four hours blurred together in a frenzy, of people, tears, anger, doctors, suffocation, and confusion that she'd locked her self up to just shut out the world. Her music was her escape when locking her self up was not appropriate for the time or place. Put in the ear buds and suddenly the whole world is kept at arms length.

"I-I don't really know."

"He was crying you know." She went back to staring at the room, her mind in a completely different one.

"What?"

"When I walking in on him he was holding that picture and crying. He told me it was the son of the woman he once loved and I assumed that she'd gotten married and had a kid with some guy and left dad heart broken. But he was the one that left you heart broken right?" She didn't look at him. Not only was that dorky and embarrassing to say it was also his business and probably some painful memories were attached that he didn't need to think about right now. Once again silence settled between them.

"Spencer." They turned around to see that Spencers team was back.

"Hey guys." She watched them approach, all were official looking. She couldn't help but want to know more about them, had all of his friends come with him for support? And he was a Doctor, medical? "Emilie, these are my friends, my team. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Jennifer Jareau."

"It's nice to meet you." 'Aaron Hotchner' said in a tone that matched his looks. She just nodded, not quite sure if she agreed with the sentiment just yet.

-xXx-

"Reid-" He held up his hand, mind working faster then he could process the information it was trying to tell him. He briskly walked over to Hotch and pulled him aside, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else. "Reid, what-"

"Hotch, what do you think if I asked her to live with me?" His words were rushed, the way they got when he was excited, nervous, or thinking too fast.

"Reid, thats a big responsibility. She's a kid, one you'd be responsible for." Reid nodded, he'd expected that kind of answer. Did he really want to try to take that responsibility? He looked behind him to see her avert her eyes from them to a suddenly very interesting floor.

Yes, he did.

"I have room in my flat, I'm not that far away from the school, and I'm her closest blood relative. Hotch, she's my sister, besides her needing a place to stay, I want to get to know her. I'll find someone to watch her when we're out on a case." His boss sighed, but nodded his approval.

"This is your decision Spencer. Just make sure you know what your getting into." He cracked a smile then walked over to Emilie.

"I know that we don't know each other very much, strangers actually. But if you don't have some where else you'd rather stay I would be more than happy if you came and lived with me, until dads back on his feet at least." He added the last part for her benefit. In all truth with what the nurse told him he could wake up in a few months or never again.

She opened her mouth then closed it. After she had repeated this several times but let out frustrated sigh.

"I can't do this. My brain isn't getting this. I just need to be alone." He nodded and she grabbed her bag and practically ran down the hall.

He ran a hand through his hair and watched as she turned the corner almost running into a spare wheel chair.

"What was that?" JJ asked a little startled.

"I asked her to live with me."

"Don't you think your dumping a little to much on her a little to fast?" Prentiss asked, nothing but concern and understanding in her voice. Reid just gave her a confused look. "She just lost one of her parents and the other one may never wake up again. While you may be able to deal with that, she's a teenage girl. Her whole worlds just crashed down on her and she's trying to come to comprehend that. But on top of that a brother pops out of no where and tells her her father isn't as perfect as she thought her was. I'm not saying you shouldn't be here, she needs you right now. She's just can't take this all in at once. Her emotions are in total new territory and now your asking her to make the decision to actually move into new territory." Reid nodded as she said this her infant wisdom of the teen girl mind being stored in his own for future reference.

"Should I go find her?" He looked at her, his face at a total loss for what his next course of action should be.

"Give her a few minutes then let her talk."

"Thanks, Emily." She hugged him and after a moment he awkwardly returned it.

"We're heading back to the hotel. Call us when you know what you want to do." Hotch nodded and, putting a hand on his shoulder, gave it a reassuring squeeze.

After watching them walk out of view he sighed and turned in the direction that Emilie had gone.

This was going to be...different.


End file.
